


Love like you...

by Kami_no_Qraz



Series: La luna, las estrellas y todo lo demás [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A shit ton of firts, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Kageyama doesn´t know about feelings, Lil´sunshine Hinata, Love Confessions, M/M, Moma Suga, intronspection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_no_Qraz/pseuds/Kami_no_Qraz
Summary: Kageyama Tobio siempre había estado solo.En la primaria.En la secundaria.En los parques a los que iba.A cualquier lugar en donde tuviera que interactuar con personas.Por eso era el rey, por que estaba alejado de todos, nada podía tocarlo, nada quería tocarlo.Y el no quería tocar nada, ni a nadie...O al menos eso es lo que le gustaba pensar.





	Love like you...

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la tercera parte de la serie La luna,las estrellas y todo lo demás, solo que no la había subido por que otras cosas me tenian ocupada. 
> 
> Espero que les guste! 
> 
> La cancion de esta historia fue: 
> 
> Loe like you - Rebecca Sugar.

Kageyama Tobio había sido el rey por mucho tiempo.

Siempre solo, siempre en búsqueda de algo que lo pudiera hacer más fuerte, más resistente, que lo hiciera mejor en todos los sentidos.

En su cabeza no había espacio para nada más que para el voleibol, para las jugadas, los jugadores, los lugares que estos ocupaban y los movimientos que podían realizar.

En la escuela media eso siempre fue su problema, esperaba que los demás buscaran las mismas cosas que él, que fueran más fuertes y dispuestos siempre a estar justo en donde el los necesitaba.

Esa fue su equivocación más grande.

En ocasiones aun sueña con el sonido de la pelota golpeando la cancha, se ve a si mismo volteando hacia atrás para no encontrar a nadie ahí, solo un espacio vació que parece irse comiendo poco a poco todo lo que esta a su alrededor, para dejarlo realmente solo, sin nadie que este dispuesto a acompañarlo, sin nadie dispuesto a estar ahí para él.

Esos sueños cambiaron cuando entro a la preparatoria.

Si, sigue esforzándose hasta el límite, dispuesto a dar el trecientos porciento de si mismo, pero ahora tiene todo un equipo de personas que están dispuestas a hacer lo mismo.

Y lo más importante.

Tiene a alguien que es capaz de seguir su ritmo con una perfección absoluta.

Cuando conoció a Hinata Shouyo en la escuela media se quedó sorprendido de su gran capacidad física, de la manera en la cual era capaz de saltar y moverse a una velocidad que ni en sus más locos sueños se había atrevido a imaginar.

Claro que para ese momento no sabía que Hinata se terminaría transformando en la persona que haría que se esforzara incluso más de lo normal, que lo llevaría hasta nuevos límites, hasta nuevas alturas.

Sus sueños seguían plagados de obscuridad y de miedos, sin embargo con cada día que pasaba alrededor del equipo esa obscuridad se iba disolviendo lentamente, transformándose en algo nuevo, brillante… bueno, en algo que nunca antes había experimentado.

En todo lo que llevaba de su vida nunca había experimentado el miedo, o al menos no de esa forma.

Porque con cada nuevo momento compartido un nuevo terror se comenzaba a formar en su pecho.

Ya no quería estar solo.

No quería volver a estar solo jamás.

Estar con esas personas, ver sus sonrisas, la fácil camaderia que tenían los unos con los otros, las bromas y las risas que compartían en el gimnasio y al momento de terminar el entrenamiento era algo tan nuevo que en ocasiones pensaba que lo estaba alucinando.

Sin embargo lo que más le daba miedo era darse cuenta de que se estaba volviendo apegado a una persona en específico.

Hinata era escandaloso, molesto, griton, hiperactivo, un dolor en el trasero en las mejores ocasiones, pero también era increíblemente leal, honesto, cariñoso y estúpidamente tierno en otras.

Así que nadie podía culpar a Kageyama de tener un pequeña atracción hacía el estúpido rematador.

¿Cómo sucedió eso?

Bueno, a Kageyama también le gustaría saberlo.

Solo supo que un día estaba viendo entrenar a Hinata con Suga-san cuando noto como la sonrisa del idiota parecía iluminar el gimnasio.

No pensó nada de eso, lo más probable era que una nube se hubiera movido y por eso hubiera mayor flujo de luz en el lugar.

La siguiente vez fue la primera vez que el rematador se quedó dormido en su hombro, si cualquier otra persona lo hubiera hecho los sacudiría hasta despertarlos o simplemente los dejaría caer al piso, pero no con Hinata, solo lo dejo dormir hasta que toco la campana, y entonces lo sacudió suavemente para despertarlo (de donde rayos salió la delicadeza para hacerlo, nadie lo sabe).

Las cosas siguieron así durante un tiempo, con pequeños toques y momentos compartidos.

Lo que termino de abrirle los ojos fue cuando vio a uno de los jugadores de Nekoma acercase a Hinata y tocar descaradamente su rostro.

Conscientemente sabía que Hinata era más que capaz de defenderse por si mismo, pero no pudo evitar ir e interponerse entre ese estúpido jugador y su rematador.

El golpe que recibió por parte de Hinata valió la pena cuando noto las mejillas sonrojadas de su amigo.

Fue en ese momento donde todo se le aclaro.

Él tenía sentimientos por el estúpido de Hinata. (Qué clase de sentimientos, bueno, eso está por verse)

Eso no podía ser bueno.

Los  días siguientes hizo hasta lo imposible por no quedarse en el mismo lugar solo con su amigo, inventando las excusas más tontas que pudiera pensar.

Pero las cosas no podían seguir así,   evitarlo era casi imposible, ya que ambos habían creado una rutina, todos los días salían de la practica y terminaban compitiendo por cualquier cosa, corriendo, saltando e incluso comiendo. Siempre juntos, aunque discutieran.

Por eso dejo de lado aquella idea, Hinata era su mejor amigo, no importaba el tipo de sentimientos que tuviera por él, no podía dejarlo solo.

Él no quería estar solo de nuevo.

Así que sin decirle nada simplemente volvió a su rutina habitual.

El rematador no le dijo absolutamente sobre el tiempo que paso alejado de él, simplemente le dio un golpe realmente fuerte en el brazo y una mirada que se podría considerar una advertencia.

Y así volvieron a su rutina.

Sin embargo Kageyama podía notar pequeños cambios en la energética bola naranja de energía.

Con cada nuevo entrenamiento parecía exigirse más, correr más, hacer las cosas de una manera diferente a la que estaban acostumbrados.

En un principio pensó que no tendría que prestar atención a esos cambios, solo tenía que cambiar ligeramente la fuerza de sus pases y esperar a que Hinata estuviera en el lugar adecuado.

Pero llego un día en el que no estaba en ese lugar, en donde de nuevo escucho el sonido hueco de la pelota golpeando la cancha. Había pasado en muchas ocasiones, sin embargo en ese instante hubo algo definitivo en el sonido.

Así que hizo lo único que pudo en ese momento.

Entro en pánico.

-¡Hinata idiota! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Tienes que mantener el mismo ritmo ¡no puedes variarlo! – grito, sosteniendo a su compañero por la camisa y acercando peligrosamente su rostro al del otro adolecente.

Sabía que ya no asustaba a su amigo de la misma manera en la que lo hacía cuando apenas comenzaron  aquella extraña relación que tenían, más nada de eso lo preparo para el enojo de Hinata.

Con un gesto que demostraba la increíble fuerza que tenía el pequeño rematador en los brazos quito las manos de Kageyama de su camisa.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo el que va a tú ritmo? ¡Yo también quiero mejorar! ¡Quiero ser más fuerte y mejor! ¡Quiero llegar a ser como el pequeño gigante y en ocasiones siento que no puedo! – le respondió a gritos Hinata, sin voltearlo a ver.

Podía ver que estaba temblando.

Sabía que su amigo era una persona increíblemente sentimental, y muchos lo podían acusar de sensible, pero él lo conocía mejor; si, Hinata era increíblemente sentimental, un idiota con la tendencia a usar sus sentimientos en la manga y dejar que siempre se llevaran lo mejor de él, pero también era alguien a quien los sentimientos negativos eran extremadamente difíciles de expresar, y de superar, la frustración y la ira no desaparecían simplemente, se quedaban guardados hasta que el rematador no podía con ellos.

Entendía eso, pero en aquel instante su propio miedo no lo dejaba ver las cosas claras.

-¡Para que quieres mejorar si me tienes a mi! – le espeto con todo el odio que podía reunir.

-¡Porque necesito ser más fuerte por mí mismo! – fue lo que escucho como respuesta.

Solo se podía escuchar el sonido de sus respiraciones en el gimnasio, entrecortadas y aceleradas, no sabía cómo responder a eso, desde el principio Hinata había sido su instrumento (aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, eso siempre estuvo algo mal) afinado a sus pases y a sus gestos, dispuesto a estar ahí para lo que necesitara y cuando lo necesitara. Comprendía porque quería ser más fuerte por sí mismo, pero eso no quitaba su absoluto terror.

No quería perder a la única persona que parecía comprenderlo y soportarlo en la cancha y fuera de ella.

-Si eso es lo que quieres – dijo con tono definitivo. Se volteo lentamente, esperando que lo detuviera, sin embargo toda esperanza quedo destruida cuando llego al cuarto del club.

¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Parecía que sin querer perdió a su único amigo.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en el piso y poso una mano en su rostro.

Tal vez todo fuera un mal sueño y pronto despertaría en la cama, listo para un nuevo día lleno de entrenamiento, comida y la constante platica de Hinata.

Dejo escapar una llorosa risa, si claro.

Un sueño.

Se levantó del piso y tomo sus cosas, tenía que llegar a la casa para poder hacer algo de comer.

Volvía a estar solo.

Al otro día llego al gimnasio con un ligero retraso, esperando no tener que encontrarse con…

Bueno, cuando llego todos ya estaban ahí, listos para comenzar la práctica.

Durante todo ese tiempo Hinata no volteo a verlo ni una sola vez.

Cuando termino el calentamiento estuvo tentando a hablarle al rematador, decirle que continuaran practicando los nuevos pases.

-¡Suga-san! ¿Practicarías conmigo? – con esa frase todas sus ideas se fueron al caño.

Y bien, si Noya-san se quejó un poco más ese día por la fuerza de sus remates, nadie tenía que saber que estaba enojado.

Aunque estaba bastante seguro de que lo hacían de todas formas.

Las cosas siguieron así por varios días.

Por un momento pensó que Hinata no lo evitaría, que lo trataría más fríamente, pero que no lo evitaría.

En ocasiones olvidaba de quien estaba hablando.

Los días siguientes cuando se dirigió a la cafetería, al lugar usual en donde se encontraba a Hinata para comer nadie estaba ahí, lo espero unos cuantos minutos, tal vez se hubiera quedado preguntándole a alguno de sus compañeros que vieron ese día en la clase (el muy estúpido era capaz de quedarse dormido y no prestar atención para nada, de que hablan, él no hacía lo mismo). Sin embargo, cuando noto que ya solo faltaban unos pocos minutos para que la campana sonara de nuevo supo la verdad.

El estúpido de su rematador lo estaba evitando.

Bien, dos podían jugar ese juego.

Los días siguientes estuvo ignorando por completo a Hinata, ignorando las sonrisas fáciles que les lanzaba a Tanaka y Nishinoya, las miradas llenas de complicidad que extrañamente tenía con Yamaguchi, las inseguras y especiales sonrisas que de vez en cuando le lanzaba a Tsukishima… lo estuvo ignorando todo.

O al menos lo intento.

Con cada momento que pasaba alejado de aquel sol que lo atraía magnéticamente sentía como su enojo volvía.

Cada vez le costaba más trabajo mantenerse concentrado en la práctica, intentando no voltear a ver ni siquiera por un momento a la bola de cabellos anaranjados que iba moviéndose por la cancha como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación.

Todo hubiera seguido de la misma manera si no hubiera sido por la única persona de la cual nunca lo hubiera esperado.

Cuando Tsukishima comenzó a caminar detrás de él lo único que su cerebro pudo carburar fue que probablemente iba en la misma dirección que él.

No fue si no hasta que casi llegaba a su casa que comenzó a sospechar que era posible que Tsukishima lo estuviera siguiendo.

Y tenía que comprobar eso de alguna manera.

Por eso comenzó a correr como loco, esperando a ver si el idiota cuatro ojos lo seguía.

Y para su sorpresa así fue.

Cuando ambos se encontraron discutiendo en medio de un parque lo que menos esperaba era escuchar la razón por la cual el maldito del bloqueador central quería hablar con él.

Estaba haciendo miserable a Hinata.

Aquello dolió más que cualquier golpe que pudo haber sentido en toda su vida.

¿Cómo era posible que él fuera quien estuviera haciendo miserable a Hinata si era este el que había decidido no hablarle? ¿de que rayos estaba hablando Tsukishima?

Quiso exponer su punto, hacerle entender a ese estúpido con lentes que era lo que más temía, pero parecía que con cada nueva palabra que salía de su boca la sonrisa del otro solo crecía más y más.

¿Qué tenía de malo no querer volver a quedarse solo? ¿Por qué ese temor estaba injustificado? ¿Qué acaso nadie entendía el absoluto terror de tener que estar solo por tanto tiempo?

Sin embargo las ultimas palabras de Tsukishima se quedaron en su mente.

“¿Qué acaso por fin estas teniendo una cucharada de tú propia medicina rey? Después de todo en la escuela media siempre te dijeron que no podían mantener el mismo ritmo que tú, que ibas demasiado rápido, que eras un dictador, dime ¿Qué se siente saber que por fin alguien te está dejando atrás, parece que no te queda de otra más que seguir mejorando”

Seguir mejorando.

Hacerse aún mejor.

Volverse incluso más fuerte.

Eso es lo que lo había condenado en la secundaria.

Pero tal vez sería su salvación en la preparatoria.

Esa noche tenía mucho que pensar.

Cuando llego a su casa estaba más cansado de lo normal, se sentía emocionalmente inestable y aquellas palabras seguían en su cabeza, dando vueltas una y otra vez.

Llego a su cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama.

¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que Hinata se hiciera mejor que él? ¿Qué razón tenía para temer más que nada la perdida de ese idiota?

Cerró los ojos.

Y de pronto imágenes de la sonrisa del rematador inundaron su mente, de aquellos pequeños gestos que conocía mejor que nadie, de las bromas compartidas entre ambos, cuando por fin aceptaron que eran compañeros de equipo.

Lentamente abrió los ojos.

Tal vez temía tanto perder a Hinata porque era la persona más importante para él.

Porque sin darse cuenta el pequeño sol se había transformado en su eje.

En la razón que tenía para levantarse en las mañanas, y en algo incluso más importante que el voleybal.

Pero ¿Qué significaba eso?

Se dejó caer pesadamente contra su almohada.

Tenía que dormir un rato, después de todo al otro día tenía práctica.

Y era probable que por fin pudiera hablar con Hinata.

Al llegar a la escuela el siguiente día y ver a aquella persona que lo tenía tan confundido perdió algo de valor.

No sabía que decirle.

Él nunca había sido bueno con las palabras.

Así que espero a que la práctica matutina terminara, a que los demás estuvieran fuera del gimnasio para poder acercarse al peli rojo.

Al notar que por fin se encontraban solos después de tanto tiempo intento acercarse lentamente, cosa que no le funciono, ya que Hinata estaba a punto de terminar de recoger sus cosas y sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera iba a salir huyendo del lugar.

Así que hizo lo único que pensó que se debía hacer.

Tomo con fuerza el brazo contrario y lo sostuvo ahí, por nada del mundo debía huir hasta que hubiera terminado de hablar.

No supo cuando bajo la cabeza, sin embargo, estaba muy agradecido por ello.

No sabía si podría aguantar encontrarse directamente con los ojos del otro.

Abrió la boca.

Quería comenzar a hablar, disculparse, pedirle a Hinata que volviera a estar con él, que las cosas regresaran a cómo lo eran antes de esa estúpida pelea.

Sin embargo ninguna palabra parecía querer salir de su boca.

Así que la cerro.

Y despacio comenzó a subir su mirada.

Para encontrarse con los ojos confundidos del rematador. Y vislumbrar el atisbo de dolor que había bajo ellos.

Parecía que no era el único que estuvo sufriendo por culpa de su estupidez.

Tsukishima se lo dijo.

Pero no quiso creerle.

Tenía que hablar.

Pedir disculpas, rogarlas si era necesario.

Pero no importaba cuanto lo tratara, aun no lograba hacer que sus labios formaran aunque fuera una sola de esas palabras.

Por eso simplemente jalo la mano contraria y atrajo aquel cuerpo contra el suyo.

Él nunca había sido una persona que disfrutara el contacto físico, pero aquello era diferente.

Era una forma de demostrarle a Hinata lo arrepentido que estaba, cuanto deseaba ser perdonado y como estaba dispuesto a perdonar de la misma manera.

Por un terrible momento pensó que no funcionaria, que aquel gesto se interpretaría como una estupidez más, que no tendría el significado que deseaba que tuviera.

No fue sino hasta que sintió los brazos del pequeño rematador cerrarse sobre su cuerpo que supo.

-Lo siento –susurro, apretando más aquel cuerpo contra el suyo.

-Yo también lo siento – escucho como respuesta.

Ellos nunca necesitaron  palabras para comunicarse, por eso eran tan buen equipo.

Por eso los demás les temían tanto.

Y esa era una de las razones por las cuales no podía perder a Hinata.

Jamás.

Durante el resto del día las cosas volvieron a la normalidad.

Peleas a gritos, molestarse entre ellos, no entender la mitad de las cosas que los profesores decían. Normalidad.

Claro que si estaba un poco más táctil de lo usual, y si hacía que su amigo se recargara contra él en vez de contra la pared, bueno nadie debía decir nada.

Poco a poco los días volvieron a su ritmo habitual.

Con solo unos pequeños cambios.

Ahora no era solo él con Hinata en los recesos, Yamaguchi y Tsukishima se les unían más días que los que no.

No importaba cuanto intentara negarlo, le gustaba poder tener esa fácil camadería con los demás de primer año.

Todo sería perfecto si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba seguro de que Tsukishima estaba intentando sabotearlo.

Cada vez que intentaba hacer algo bueno por Hinata, darle comida, regalarle algo, comportarse como un ser humano decente Tsukishima  iba y le ganaba.

Era molesto.

Irritante.

Y le hacía sentir inseguro. Aunque nunca lo admitiría.

Lo más probable era que el estúpido cuatro ojos lo hiciera solo por molestarlo, y no porque supiera el tipo de emociones que había desarrollado por el energético rematador.

Porque ahora estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

Le seguía molestando, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

No había otra explicación.

Estaba atraído por Hinata.

Como en una atracción romántica.

Eww.

No entendía muy bien como paso, y mucho menos entendía que es lo que tenía que hacer.

Pero estaba bastante seguro que debía pasar todo el tiempo posible con él.

Cuando salían a un partido de practica tomaba siempre el asiento justo a un lado de su estúpido crush, para poder sentir como se relajaba lentamente y como terminaba dormido en su hombro en la mayoría de las ocasiones.

Intentaba aprender nuevas cosas de él cada día, ya fueran pequeñas, o grandes, relacionadas con el vóley o no relacionadas en absoluto.

Aunque la vida de ambos giraba en torno al vóley, así que no había mucho problema con eso.

Todo iba bien.

Hasta que llego una práctica en la que Daichi-san se estaba comportando de una manera que nunca espero de él.

Y que le recordaba amargamente a su forma de ser antes de encontrar a la familia que era Karasuno.

Así que solo discutió un poco cuando se decidió que él y Hinata debían ser los que se quedaran a limpiar el gimnasio.

La verdad era que aquel día estaba hecho papilla. Tan cansado que por un momento solo dejo que su cuerpo actuara en automático, sin prestarle especial atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Al menos no hasta que escucho como el otro comenzaba a hablar.

-Sabes Kageyama, tú eres una de las personas más importantes para mi – Hinata comenzó, mientras recogía las pelotas que aún se encontraban regadas por él lugar – eres fuerte y siempre sabes que es lo que necesito, incluso cuando yo mismo no lo sé – Se quedo en silencio unos segundos, él aun no había volteado, sentía como su corazón latía desbocadamente en su pecho – eres mi mejor amigo, y siempre estás ahí para mí, incluso cuando estamos enojados el uno con el otro – dejo las pelotas en su lugar antes de voltear a ver de nuevo a Kageyama – pero en ocasiones no puedo evitar pensar que quiero más – continuo, mientras se movía de lugar, acercándose lentamente al otro.

¿Querer más?

¿Acaso se refería a…?

Dejo que sus parpados cayeran un segundo, y aspiro profundamente, tenía que calmarse, tal vez solo estuviera sacando conclusiones apresuradas.

Abrió los ojos y clavo su mirada en la del otro.

-¿querer más? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – sabía que sonó un poco escandalizado, pero quien podía culparlo, no todos los días la persona por la que tienes afecto va y te dice que quiere algo más contigo.

-no lo sé – contesto Hinata, y, si estaba haciendo un puchero, como un niño pequeño que quiere algo, pero no sabe cómo pedirlo. – solo sé que quiero pasar aún más tiempo contigo –

Bueno, parecía que ambos estaban igual perdidos en eso de los sentimientos.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¡Si me estas diciendo esto es porque sabes lo que quieres! – realmente no quería gritar, pero estaba nervioso y algo desesperado, así que nadie podía culparlo por hacerlo.

-¡No lo se! Solo se que de un momento a otro tú eras lo único que podía pensar, que llenaste mi cabeza, que aunque quería no podía sacarte de ahí, ¡no importaba como lo intentara! – después se enteraría que algunos de esos intentos fueron golpearse repetidamente la cabeza contra una banca, mientras susurraba una y otra vez,  sal de mi cabeza, sal de mi cabeza – ¡No entiendo porque me pasa esto si eres una persona que da miedo! Se supone que no deberías ni siquiera llamar mi atención como amigo, y aun así estar aquí, con tus estúpidos ojos, tus estúpidos labios, tú estúpido cabello, ¡y esa estúpida mirada de polluelo recién nacido! – Hinata estaba respirando con dificultad, hasta que bajo su mirada al piso – creo que la razón por la que estoy así es porque… – sus ojos se levantaron hasta estar clavados con los suyos de nuevo.

Castaño contra azul.

El sol y el cielo.

-¿Por qué? – cuestiono él.

Incluso a sus oídos sonaba algo estúpida la pregunta.

-Porque me gustas Kageyama –

No esperaba una respuesta tan directa.

Tampoco esperaba lanzarse contra el chico y estampar sus labios en un primer beso que en vez de ser todo lo que los cuentos de chicas decían fue la cosa más dolorosa del mundo.

Pero que no cambiaría por nada.

Solo fue un toque casto de labios, algo forzado, pero perfecto de todas formas.

Hinata se le quedo viendo con los ojos abiertos.

Y le dirigió una sonrisa que podría opacar a cualquier otra estrella.

Kageyama Tobio siempre había sido el rey.

Había estado solo en su reinado, sin nadie que lo acompañara, nadie que estuviera dispuesto a pararse a su lado.

Hasta que encontró a un caballero que no se dejó vencer por él.

Quien lo obligo a mejorar, a hacerse más fuerte, más increíble.

Quien se transformó en la persona más importante para él.

Mientras veía a Hinata jugar supo que no importaba lo que pasara el lucharía por tenerlo siempre a su lado.

Porque Hinata era el sol.

Y el ya no solo era el rey.

Ahora era el cielo al que el sol pertenecia.

 

 


End file.
